Mungkin Bodoh
by Fvvn
Summary: Apa kamu tidak lelah? mendamba, bermimpi, jatuh, lalu menangis? lagi.


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**OOC, AU, Plot Holes, Crack, Abstrak, Alur maju-mundur**

**Rate T**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

.

**Mungkin Bodoh**

Kamu dan dia—adalah pasangan.

Kamu dan dia—duduk berdampingan. Di atas karpet dengan tekstur lembut laksana sosoknya. Sosok dengan rambut emas yang cantik, dan senyum semanis gula. Kamu mendengus di depan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala, rupanya tak mengindahkan acara yang sedang terpampang disana, kamu malah sibuk mengelus pipinya. Dan tertawa.

Ah—ia menarik dirinya untuk menjauh darimu. Rupanya tidak senang karena sentuhanmu mengganggu makan malamnya—dengan sereal dan susu putih, mirip anak kecil yang menggemaskan—Kamu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

"Jangan tergesa begitu. Aku tidak kemana-mana kok."

Hanya ada tatapan polos yang menujammu. Warnanya senada dengan laut dangkal—biru segar. Suatu hiburan tersendiri tiap kali kamu menatapnya.

"Hey Armin, malam ini tidur di ranjangku ya."

Tatapan sendu kamu keluarkan padanya,

"Kamu tak keberatan kan? Lagipula aku milikmu, dan kamu milikku. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak."

Kepala emas itu bergoyang—miring. Ah, wajah polos yang membuatmu nostalgia sekejap.

Armin mengingatkanmu pada'nya'. Iya.

Sosok dengan surai senada—pirang cantik, sehalus sutera. Tubuhnya mungil, kharismatik dan rupawan. Sering bermain ke rumahmu, dan bahkan menginap. Kamu lalu teringat, di musim panas saat kalian saling berbagi es potong berdua. Kamu yang licik, mengoper lelehan es dimulutmu ke dalam mulutnya—

Wajahnya memerah,

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Jean?"

Kamu hanya menjulurkan lidah,

"Berbagi—" seringai tampan kamu tunjukkan—sedikitnya kamu harap, ia akan terjerat dengan pesona itu, "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Aku cuma bercanda lho,"

Kamu yang selalu bersikap seenaknya, menganggap semua hal remeh dan gampangan.

Hingga kamu sadar, di suatu ketika, sosok itu menghisap duniamu bak kolibri terhadap nektar. Semua yang ada di kepalamu, mulai terisi dan selalu berputar memikirkannya—

"Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

"..."

Selanjutnya yang kamu lihat hanyalah airmata, dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kamu terkesima disana. Canggung mengudara—rasanya kamu bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hey, sudahl—"

"Jean..." nada itu terdengar samar dan lemah, "Apa kamu akan berpikir kalau aku menjijikan?"

Kamu menelan ludah,

"M-Memangnya kenapa?"

Wajahmu ditumbuhi oleh semu. Napasmu tak tetap, dan semakin menjadi-jadi saat manik berwarna biru bening itu memerhatikanmu dengan sayu—

"B-Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku, me-menyukai—"

"..."

Lalu ia menunduk, malu. Sementara kamu membelalak.

Semumu pudar, poni emas itu menghalangi wajahnya. Pelukan yang baru saja ingin kamu berikan, tertahan—tenggelam dengan satu pertanyaan yang menyebabkan detak jantungmu melambat—

"—menyukai Eren?"

Dan semakin lambat.

Waktu itu, di musim panas yang seharusnya nyengat, kamu merasa dingin—

Dan beku.

Dunia begitu keji dan tidak adil.

"Lho? Armin?"

Kamu tersentak dari lamunan saat sosok yang kamu panggil namanya bersandar pada pahamu dan hendak tertidur nyaman. Senyum pasrah kamu berikan padanya—sambil mengusap pucuk kepala itu pelan,

"Kamu lebih manis kalau begini,"

nadamu terdengar senang—

Tapi entah, hatimu tak sejalan dengan pikiran. Mereka saling bersitegang dalam alam imajiner. Kamu sampai bingung, harus mengikuti saran yang mana.

_**Purrr**_

Sebuah dengkuran kecil tercipta—kamu tertawa spontan disana.

"Oi, oi, jangan tiba-tiba bersandar dan tidur seenaknya dong."

Kamu masih mengusapnya dengan lembut. Terlarut dalam malam panjang yang amat senyap. Terlalu senyap hingga akhirnya menciptakan luka bagimu yang hampa seketika. Mengingat itu semua membuat tubuhmu terasa kram. Tanganmu yang tadinya sibuk bergerak, kini terkulai lemas di atas bulu-bulu karpet. Kamu pun geming kemudian—menatap Armin dengan wajah yang entah, sulit di jabarkan.

Rupa itu terlihat damai. Ah—semakin lelap ia di pangkuanmu, makin sakitlah hati yang kamu rasakan.

"Kenapa, kalian bisa terlihat mirip—sekaligus beda?"

"..."

Kamu pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Heh,"

Karena Armin yang ada disampingmu nampak manja—

Sedang 'ia' menutup mata.

Tidak pernah ia melihatmu lebih—karena hatinya buta.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Dunia saat itu nampak larut dalam duka dan suram. Kamu lihat nisan hitam yang menjulang, masih segar dengan siraman hujan dan taburan krisan. Kamu hanya bisa menatap dari jauh—tidak berani ikut campur di pemakaman yang gelap itu.

Visualisasimu berbayang—menatap sebuah punggung yang menjulang, dan akan tetap menjulang di depan nisan sampai hujan lelah dan para pelayat menghilang.

Jas hitam—surai emas.

Lututnya bergetar. Dan ia sukses terduduk di tanah yang basah—merenung dengan derasnya airmata yang membasahi pipi.

Kamu membalikkan punggung—tidak sanggup menemuinya karena kamu sang pengecut sejati.

Sangat—amat.

Lengkingan kencang membentur udara sesak—lebih seram daripada sebuah kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Kamu hanya bisa menutup mata, takut. Dengan hati yang berantakan, kamu pergi.

Dia terisak. Pedih.

"..."

Hari itu—

Pertamakalinya kamu dengar suara yang biasanya lembut, berubah tajam menjadi jerit depresi. Begitu tinggi, dan menyedihkan, bahkan nyaris memecah batang tenggorokkan. Dengan tangis jelek yang menghiasi, dan desah parau yang menyebut nama seseorang—

_EREN._

_Kenapa Eren_

_Kenapa harus—Eren?_

Kamu bergumam. Dia menjerit kencang.

Kamu dan dia—sebenarnya sama.

Sibuk mengotori mulut dengan nama yang sama—tapi menangisi hal yang berbeda. Dia dengan kematian yang mematahkan hatinya. Sedang kamu dengan rasa iri pada nisan bisu yang mendapat perhatian lebih di matanya.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Kamu hela napas, lelah. Televisi mulai terlihat bosan, kamu menguap pelan. Sosok disampingmu sudah terbang ke dalam mimpi, dengan tubuh meringkuk, menggunakan pahamu sebagai bantalan.

Kamu menggeser tubuhnya sejenak, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Maaf ya, tapi kita harus pindah ke kamar,"

Dengan bobot yang ringan, tidak sulit bagimu untuk membopongnya. Rambut emas yang menggelitik lenganmu—mengobati luka hati yang terkorek tanpa sengaja malam ini.

Kamu mendengus—kali ini dengan bibir melengkung u.

"Armin—"

"..."

"—Maaf ya, aku membangunkanmu."

Sorotmu lurus ke depan—entah apa yang kamu lihat.

Mungkin sedang mengingat sabtu kemarin. Hari yang berbahagia, penuh dengan bunga dan putih dimana-mana. Juga jamuan lezat dan sumpah suci yang kekal. Kamu ada di sana, rapi dengan jas dan harum vanila kesukaanmu—semua nampak sempurna.

Dan dia pun ada—berjalan gagah di atas altar. Dengan tangan yang bertautan—

Bersama seorang wanita.

Kamu tersenyum—

Kecut. Pahit.

**Pernikahan Armin Arlelt dan Christa Renz.**

Kartu undangan remuk dalam genggaman. Wajahmu nampak keras—seperti besi. Senyum kaku berkibar setelahnya, kamu merasa palsu.

"Selamat—ya."

_Kenapa kamu pergi?_

"Ah, Jean. Terimakasih,"

_Kenapa?_

"Aku senang kamu datang."

_Aku tidak ingin datang._

"Heh, kamu nampak hebat disana."

_Hentikan._

"B-begitukah? Hehe."

_Hentikan. Aku tidak senang._

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Bulan membias dari balik jendela. Terangnya menyejukkan hati—membuatmu urung untuk menarik tirai. Armin berbaring nyaman disampingmu—kamu memeluknya dengan erat.

Hah.

Kebiasaan lama. Kamu tidak pernah bisa menatap masa depan dengan gagah. Kamu lebih suka bersembunyi dibalik punggung masa lalu. Berlari dari kenyataan—tenggelam dalam semu.

Ah, sekelebat dosa merayap pelan merasuk jiwamu.

Kamu jadi ingat, saat rivalmu—Eren Jaeger, merebut hati orang yang kamu sayangi. Betapa tidak adilnya kamu rasakan hidup saat itu. Kamu merutuk saat tahu bahwa Eren tidak mencintainya—karena Eren tidak seperti 'kamu'. Ah—betapa bodohnya. Kenapa Tuhan membuat Armin jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?

Dan kenapa juga Tuhan membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Armin?

Kamu dulunya sempat berpikir jahat. kalau saja Eren yang menjadi tembok penghalangmu musnah, mungkin—Armin akan melihatmu dengan hatinya.

Tapi—hidup itu busuk.

setelah doamu terkabul, setelah Eren benar-benar pergi—

Mimpi tetap saja menjadi mimpi.

Kamu tetap sendiri—tertancap beku ditempat, sementara Armin berlari jauh.

Ah—

Kamu pikir, kamu sedang dikutuk. Lihat—takdir bahkan menertawaimu. Armin menemukan hidupnya yang baru, sedang kamu disini, menangisinya. Wajah basah dan merahmu tenggelam dalam empuknya sebuah bantal. Kamu kesal, kamu marah—

Dengan perasaan yang tak kunjung reda.

Sesuatu menggelitik pinggangmu. Kamu menoleh pelan, mendapati tubuh gempal dengan bulu emas yang sangat cantik, hendak menghiburmu dengan elusan manja.

Arminmu—

"Terimakasih ya,"

Kamu tahu, kamu orang yang bodoh. Orang yang tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Seberapa pun nasib menghempasmu jatuh, kamu tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Terbukti dengan sosok disampingmu—yang kamu beri nama sama, sepertinya.

Haha. Kamu tertawa.

Tanganmu meraihnya—mengangkat si kecil berbulu itu tinggi-tinggi, persis di atas wajahmu. Lalu meletakkannya dalam pelukan. Mendekapnya erat—seolah ia adalah sosok yang sesungguhnya. Dan lagi-lagi air mata turun.

Ah—kamu memang ulet.

Tidak pernah sekalipun lelah dengan tangisan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**


End file.
